


Êtes-vous un fantôme?

by Coton Ouaté (TreasuredHopes)



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Himawari is a ray of sunshine, Neji is confused, Translation, alternative universe
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreasuredHopes/pseuds/Coton%20Ouat%C3%A9
Summary: Neji n'était pas certain du pourquoi ni comment il s'était procuré cette harceleuse de petite taille.Ou... Cet entraînement de Neji interrompu par une étrange petite fille qui l'accuse d'être un fantôme.





	Êtes-vous un fantôme?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Are you a ghost?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724600) by [crimson_dragongem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_dragongem/pseuds/crimson_dragongem). 



 

Neji n'était pas certain du pourquoi ni comment il s'était procuré cette harceleuse de petite taille.

La première fois, il l'avait juste remarqué du coin de l'œil pendant qu'il était en train de s'entraîner dans le dojo. À l'instant où il s'était arrêté pour se tourner vers elle, elle avait couiné de façon alarmante et s'était enfuit. Il avait activé son Byakugan tardivement, mais il fut tout de même surpris de n'apercevoir aucun petits signes d'elle. 

La seconde fois fut près d'un mois plus tard. Cette fois-là se passa de façon similaire. La petite fille disparut brusquement au moment où il l'aperçu. 

Encore, la même chose se passa quelques semaines plus tard lors de sa troisième apparition. C'était frustrant. Même avec ses pupilles activées, elle paraissait comme un fantôme. Elle s'enfuyait complètement, en évitant ses sens. 

La quatrième fois, il décida de ne pas réagir. Cette fois-là, elle se cachait derrière la porte et l'observa quelques minutes avant de repartir. 

Il finit par la voir lors de la cinquième fois. Il continua de prétendre qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, tout en restant aux aguets. 

Soudain, elle fut distraite par quelque chose. Il ne savait pas dû tout par quoi. Il en profita pour jeter un meilleur coup d’œil vers elle. Cette petite fille ressemblait énormément à Hinata lorsqu'elle était jeune. Il aurait juré qu'elle était dans la famille - mais n'avait-il jamais entendu parler d'une Hyuuga aux yeux bleus? De plus, il était sûr qu'aucun membre d'aucune des branches de la famille n'avait un enfant de cet âge. 

Elle commença à apparaître plus régulièrement. C'en venait aux jours. Il ne savait pas trop quand cela avait commencé, mais ils s'étaient tout deux mener à cette étrange routine. Cette enfant avait même cessé de s'enfuir lorsqu'il regardait dans sa direction. 

Neji fut complètement pris au dépourvu la première fois qu'elle avait parlé.

«- Vous êtes Hyuuga Neji? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.»

L'attention de Neji se tourna vers l'entrée du dojo, vers cette ombre minuscule. 

«- Oui, répondit-il, incertain d'où cela allait les mener. 

\- Êtes-vous un fantôme?»

C'était une question à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas dû tout. Il fut momentanément incapable de dire quoique ce soit. 

«- Ce n'est pas grave si vous en êtes un. Je n'ai pas peur des fantômes, affirma bravement la petite.»

Neji ne la cru pas. Il sourcilla. La petite fille portant un gros pull aux manches longues tremblait nerveusement. 

«- Je ne suis pas un fantôme, répliqua-t-il.»

Elle loucha, avec un air très sérieux sur le visage. Neji sentit ses lèvres de contracter légèrement suite à cette réaction amusante. Malgré son apparence, elle n'agissait guère comme une Hyuuga. 

«- Êtes-vous certain?»

Son front était plissé et elle semblait pensé intensément.

«- J'en suis sûr et certain. 

\- Oh. Comment savez-vous que vous n'êtes pas un fantôme?

\- Est-ce que je ressemble à un fantôme? la questionna-t-il en tentant de garder un visage impassible. 

\- Non. »

Elle avait prononcé ce mot d'une seule syllabe extrêmement lentement. 

«- Vous êtes vraiment Neji nii-san? demanda-t-elle douteuse. Mon frère m'a dit que vous étiez un fantôme. »

Il n'avait aucune idée de qui était son frère, mais il acquiesça tout de même. 

«- Je ne suis pas un fantôme.»

L'enfant lui offrit alors son plus brillant sourire. Son cœur commença aussitôt à fondre. 

«- C'est correct alors!»

Elle gazouilla, puis se dirigea elle-même vers lui, en semblant complètement oublié cette peur qui la guettait quelques minutes plus tôt. Il se retrouva victime d'une brassée de bras agités et enthousiastes. 

«- Je suis contente de vous rencontrer Neji nii-san, le salua-t-elle avec émerveillement. Je m'appelle Uzumaki Himawari!»

À ce moment, s'il n'aurait pas été un ninja, il se serait probablement évanoui sous ce choc.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaires et/ou un petit Kudo ♥  
> (même si vous n'avez pas de compte :3 ça fait toujours super plaisir :3)


End file.
